Je craque
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Ohmi x Aya. Tu ne vas pas bien, et ça me rend malade. Ohmi craque pour Aya, d'accord. Mais maintenant il craque tout court, à bout. Et pourtant ...


**Genre :** yaoi, guimauveux à souhait, un peu angst légerement sur les bords et au milieu (qui a dit comme d'hab ?) mais je vous rassure, haooy end

**Disclamer :** prend une voix d'hôtesse Les personnages de Weiss Kreuz ne m'appartiennent pas. ( et vu leurs caractères tant mieux ')

**Résumé :** Je te vois mourir doucement. Ça me rend malade …

**Couple :** Aya x Ohmi parce que j'imagine très bien ce couple que j'ai pourtant rarement vu dans des fanfictions.

Je craque pour toi.

Tu me rends malade. Et pourtant, je le sais, que je t'aime. Je le sais que tu es quelqu'un de froid, que je n'aurais jamais. Je le sais.

* * *

La pluie tombe, fine et serrée, sur ce jeune homme, encore un gosse il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais un gosse ne tue pas de sang-froid. Omi n'est pas un gosse. Ni cet après-midi, ni demain. Il éclate d'un rire sans joie.

* * *

Je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais, que tu ne sauras jamais, que tu es comme tu es, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. C'en est risible. Une semaine que tu ne parles pas, plus. En même temps je repense à ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux mois, quand tu as tué mon père "officiel". Je repense au mal qu'à fait ma famille. Au fond, je mérite surement ce qui arrive. Mais franchement, Aya, cette fois j'ai peur. Tu me fais peur. Pourquoi t'enfermes-tu dans ta bulle ? Pourquoi refuses-tu toute aide ? Pourquoi ne parles tu plus ? Arrête de tout garder, de tout enfouir. Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais. J'ai mal rien qu'à te voir nous évitant, te renfermant. J'ai peur. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vu face au vide, à plus de 30 mètres de haut. Bon sang, j'ai peur. Yojhi te traite de robot. Extérieurement, il a raison. Mais intérieurement, je sais, il sait, nous savons que ce n'est pas ça.

* * *

La silhouette aux cheveux châtains trempés comme son visage se lève de la barrière sur laquelle il était juché. Il marche, sans savoir vers où un long moment, avant de prendre la direction d'un magasin de fleuriste.

* * *

Si je retrouvais ta sœur, cela te rendrait il le sourire ? Je sais bien que non, puisque je ne le peux pas, puisqu'elle est partie, qu'ils l'ont enlevée. D'ailleurs, suis-je bête, sais-tu seulement sourire ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu vraiment sourire. Quand à rire, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Quelqu'un, dîtes moi pourquoi Manx continues de t'envoyer en mission, pourquoi tu acceptes, pourquoi tu te conduis comme si tu ne ressentais rien ? Tellement de "pourquoi"... J'en suis malade. Ça fait mal de te voir comme ça. Ça fait mal ! J'ai mal ...

Personne ne le sait, que je t'aime. C'est douloureux de t'aimer, Ran. Ran, Ran, Ran. Je chantonne ton prénom, ça me rend heureux, ça au moins je le connais de toi, même si il est impensable que quelqu'un t'appelle comme ça maintenant. Quand je te vois, qui s'éloigne peu à peu de nous, j'ai l'impression d'exploser. Mais je reste moi-même. J'attends désespérément que tu parles à nouveau. Au moins, ne te laisse pas couler ainsi. Depuis que j'ai perdu Oka, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Je devine sans mal que ça doit être pire pour toi. Alors je t'imite, et je garde le sourire et ne faiblis pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Est ce que c'est ça, aimer ? Souffrir en silence près de toi ?

Comme toi ?

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au dessus d'une boutique de fleuriste.

* * *

Je vagabonde sur le net depuis un bon moment, sans but. Tu n'as encore rien mangé ce soir. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux plus attendre. Tu te meurs sous mes yeux ... Je voudrais t'aider... Autant que tu m'as aidé, cette fois là, en me rappelant qui j'étais et qui je n'étais pas. Comment as tu pu comprendre aussi bien ce dont j'avais besoin ? Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que c'était plus que de l'amitié, plus qu'un simple béguin, je t'aimais, je t'aime. Pardon Aya, je t'aime.

Je te revois, trop mince, refusant de manger tout à l'heure. Le visage de marbre face aux provocations de Yojhi. Puis face aux incriminations de Ken qui a tenté, en vain, de te rappeler que tu es un être humain, comme lui, moi, les autres. Je n'en peux plus. Ca fait trop mal de te voir dépérir. Je ne dors plus, je cauchemarde, te revoyant face au vide.

* * *

Le visage blême éclairé par l'écran d'un ordinateur, se couvre de larmes, le garçon sanglote doucement, s'effondre à côté du clavier, à bout. Une ombre entre dans la pièce et reste un instant interdite, avant de s'approcher avec hésitation. Le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver enlace Omi en se laissant glisser au sol. Ce dernier sursaute et relève la tête brusquement, puis la tourne pour découvrir le visage d'Aya. Aya qui lui caresse les cheveux, qui le garde contre son torse tiède et rassurant. Aya qui le berce à moitié, qui lui demande ce qui ne va pas, qui lui demande de ne pas pleurer.

-" Toi ! C'est ta faute !

- ...

- C'est trop ! J'en peux plus ... Ma famille c'est vous ! Et c'est toi qui meurt à petit feu sous mes yeux ... J'ai déjà perdu Oka et mes parents ...

- ...

-Je suis désolé Aya. Désolé pour tout. Je sais bien que ... je ... ... Excuse-moi. Pardonne-moi mais je t'aime Ran."

Dans les yeux de son vis à vis, il lit l''ébahissement, puis l'incompréhension. Il n'eut pas le courage d'attendre et de supporter le rejet de celui qu'il aime.

* * *

Je me dégage de ton étreinte dégoûtée. Et je cours. Je me sauve, vite, loin, loin de ta colère. Pourquoi je te l'ai dit ? J'ai dû trahir ta confiance... Je me répugne, incapable de te soutenir et de t'aider alors que ta soeur a été enlevée et est peut être morte. Mais je ne prétends pas t'aimer puisque je t'aime. Alors pardon mon amour. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerais tellement que tu t'en fasses. Tu ne me reverras plus, promis. J'aimerais ne pas tenir mes promesses. Et je cours.

* * *

A la sortie de la ville, dans un bar minable, un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence boit café sur café. Ce jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin. Enfin il s'esquive, avant l'aube. Il se sauve en restant dans la ville.

* * *

J'ai la tête pleine de peut-être. Peut-être que je peux rester dans cette ville. Peut-être que je pourrais te revoir de loin, sans que tu me voies, pour que tu ne te sentes pas embarrassé. Peut-être que Weiss m'oubliera et me pardonnera ma démission. Peut -être pourrais-je me passer de toi. Pourrais-je me passer de toi en songeant que tu dépéris lentement ? Ou que quelqu'un d'autre a réussi là où j'ai échoué ? Peut-être devrais-je parler à Tomoe Sakura, lui expliquer que tu ne vas pas bien, peut-être qu'elle sera en mesure de gérer ta dépression. Peut-être que je pourrais le supporter. Du moins c'est ce que je tente de me dire. Peut-être que, j'arriverais à me persuader, qui sait ?

Moi. Moi je sais que je ne me persuaderais pas que je ne t'aime pas, plus. Et merde, je me réponds maintenant.

* * *

Le garçon châtain arrête enfin son errance dans un parc désert. Les jeux pour enfants sont presque tous cassés ou abîmés. Il s'assoit dos à un banc, en boule. Il semble épuisé et triste. L'aube ne tardera pas. A l'aube justement, 2 hommes visiblement saouls pénètrent dans le parc en se raccrochant l'un à l'autre.

-"Mais je te reconnais, toi ! héhéhéhé -hips- T'es l-le s-sale gosse aux aux fléchettes !! L-le chef m-m'a viré à cause de de toi !

- C'est de lui dont tu parlais ? Je vois pas ses potes

-...

- Alors sale gosse ? Mon pote a perdu son job par ta faute. Et ils sont où tes amis ? Hein ?

- Taisez. Vous."

* * *

J'étais en rage. Comme jamais. Rage d'avoir craquer. Rage de t'aimer. Rage de te l'avoir dit. Rage de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Rage qu'on me le rappelle. Rage d'être impuissant. Quelque part, ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, disant ce qui ne fallait surtout pas dire. Sans une once de pitié, je les attaqués. Sans une once de peur, j'ai encaissé les quelques coups que je ne pouvais éviter. Sans une once de remords, je me suis éloigné, laissant derrière moi deux corps pantelants et hors d'état. J'appelle tout de même une ambulance, me rappelant ce que Manx avait dit: je ne souhaite pas être un criminel et je crois que tu n'apprécierais pas que je me sois défoulé sur 2 types extérieurs à mes problèmes et ma colère. Je m'éloigne rapidement, m'étonne de la faible luminosité jusqu'à ce que la pluie m'atteigne. Il pleut... La pluie est glaciale. Comme ton attitude, mais contrairement à elle, l'eau caresse ma peau en douceur après l'avoir heurtée. Toi, tu ne m'heurtes pas. Tes mains ne me caressent pas. Jamais. Je tremble, mais je ne sais plus si c'est le froid, la fatigue, la rage, ou la tristesse. C'est peut-être bien la faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir. Mais mon portefeuille est vide. Et je n'ai pas pris ni carte, ni papiers. De toute façon, j'ai envie d'être seul. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Ça va leur faire drôle aux autres: tu penses, presque un mois que les missions s'enchaînent et que je n'y suis pas retournée. Bah ... je suppose que c'est mieux que de traîner dans la rue.

* * *

Non, décidément, Tsukihyono est un mystère, une énigme obscure pour les professeurs de sa classe. Il s'absente des semaines en pleine année, réapparaît comme ça, d'un coup d'un seul, personne ne lui dit rien, et le pire c'est que il arrive toujours à suivre et comprendre le cours, sans parler de ses notes invariables et excellentes. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, pas vraiment d'ennemis, les autres l'avaient laissés quand ils avaient compris qu'il serait aux 3/4 absents et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter.

* * *

Je fais quoi là, déjà ? Tu me manques, c'est horrible. D'habitude, je te vois, calme en attendant la mission, stoïque en ouvrant la boutique. Droit et fier face aux ennemis. Alors la mécanique de Newton à côté, ne pèse pas lourd. Je m'interdis de prononcer ton prénom. De penser ton prénom. J'ai déjà assez mal comme cela. Ici, personne ne me demande ce qui ne va pas et personne ne le demandera. ça me soulage et ça ne m'aide pas à oublier la douleur. Midi arrive. Enfin, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à passer autant de temps sans te voir, sans savoir où tu es. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas vu les cours passer. J'hésite entre partir et rester en cours cet après midi. Je veux rentrer. Je veux être près de toi. Je veux te voir. Mais j'imagine ton air indifférent et dégoûté. J'imagine la réaction qu'ont dû avoir les autres quand tu leur as dit. On pourrait dire que je suis lâche. Je n'ai pas le courage de vous affronter, pardon. Je reste ne cours. Dans les toilettes, face à une glace, je ressemble à un zombie. Cerné, blême, les yeux hagards, on dirait que je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Mais c'est faux. Je ne ressens plus rien. Juste cette douleur, parce que je ne te verrai plus, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Les cours sont finis et je ne sais pas où je vais. Je marche dans la ville que je suis incapable de quitter parce que tu y habites et que je suis lâche.

Ya de l'orage ce soir. Il pleut encore. Et je suis encore trempé. Ce n'est pas important. Je ne sais plus où aller. J'ai qu'à m'arrêter au prochain parc. Là où ailleurs, quelle importance, tu n'y seras pas.

* * *

Dans un vieil entrepôt qui pue les égouts, le jeune homme amoureux et désespéré de l'être s'est posé un moment contre un mur nu et sale. Il ne dort pas mais tremble, trempé. D'ailleurs, il ne tarde pas à se relever et à sortir sous la pluie torrentielle, contre tout bon sens.

* * *

Même ici, je ne peux pas rester. Je suis seul, et le semi-silence ne m'empêche pas de penser. Quand je marche, ça m'occupe. Et la pluie cache mes larmes. Les noie. Je ne dois plus songer à toi. Ne plus m'adresser à toi en esprit. Tant de choses à ne plus faire, penser. Le pire, ça a été quand je me suis aperçu tout à l'heure, que, je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Jusqu'à ce que je sorte du lycée. J'ai espéré te voir, que tu me cherchais. Je sais que tu te fous de moi. Que j'ai perdu la pseudo-amitié qui nous liait. Et je pleure. Pitoyable. Je marche en attendant que le temps passe. Que ça passe. Et j'erre dans la ville toute la nuit, veillant machinalement à rester dans des quartiers calmes. Les passants qui m'ont accostés, quelques qu'ils soient, m'indiffèrent.

La pluie s'arrête tôt, très tôt ce matin. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de cauchemarder comme je t'y ai surpris, un certain nombre de nuits. Quand je pense que je n'ai jamais osé rentrer dans ta chambre pour te tirer de ton sommeil, je le regrette un peu à présent, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire. Je pense que je vais retourner en cours, même si j'ai le ventre vide, l'air d'un zombie et en manque du peu que tu donnais. Au moins je ferais quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance, ça m'épuisera suffisamment pour que je puisse dormir sans que ton image ne me travaille. Ken a intérêt a t'avoir obligé à manger ce matin. J'ai froid. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que j'ai chopé la crève. Ou une autre bêtise du genre. Si tu me voyais, tu serais déçu. Je ne suis même pas capable d'empêcher mon monde de tourner autour de toi. De tourner tout court tant qu'on y est dans les bonnes nouvelles. Je sais pas si je l'ai dit mais depuis un moment, j'ai la tête qui implose. Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le bruit. Je m'écroule lamentablement à ma place, dans la classe. C'est pas discret mais de toutes façons, les profs me laissent tranquille, alors c'est bon. Dis Ran, qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Question stupide s'il en est. Mais ma vision ne s'améliore pas, ayant une fâcheuse tendance à se brouiller. Je vais tomber dans les pommes, moi, si je ne me surveille pas. A quoi bon dirait certains, ben, je préfèrerais passer discret. 'Fin là, je crois que c'est mort, parce que tout est de plus en plus, confus... J'ai mal et je t'aime Ran.

* * *

L'infirmerie est blanche et impeccable, fidèle aux stéréotypes. Un lit est occupé par le garçon châtain endormi et fiévreux, qui s'agite et sanglote légèrement, perdu dans un rêve qui semble peu enviable. L'infirmier fouille ses fiches, pour savoir qui va t'il appeler pour qu'on vienne chercher le gosse. Sur la fiche scolaire est inscrit un numéro de fleuriste, qu'il ne tarde pas à appeler, tenant peu à garder un élève aussi mal en point que celui-là. Un peu plus tard un jeune homme aux chevaux plus rouges que roux arrive, le visage inquiet, inquiétude qui ne s'arrange pas quand il voit la forme tremblante de fièvre recroquevillée dans un lit. Il signe un papier à l'infirmier et l'assure de partir dès que le malade aurait repris conscience, le fusillant du regard quand il suggére d'aller à l'hôpital.

* * *

J'ai froid, et j'ai mal au crâne comme j'avais. Chuis où ? J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer. La luminosité m'est douloureuse. Je me force à les rouvrir. Je suis à l'infirmerie. !!. Je referme les yeux, parce que ça c'est impossible. Ou bien mon état est pire que ce que je pensais. Je t'ai vu. Je rouvre les yeux, j'ai peur que tu sois là, et peur que tu n'y sois pas. ...

Tu es bien là ...

Tu fronces légèrement les sourcils en voyant que je suis réveillé, puis tu soupires. Je suis à ce point une gêne? Je suis désolé, j'ai mal, j'ai mal... Mal au cœur. Mal à la tête.

-"Ohmi ? Tu peux te lever ?

-..."

Excuse-moi, je n'arrive pas à te répondre, je m'empêche de claquer des dents et tente de m'asseoir avec succès sur le lit blanc. Par contre, je ne tarde pas à échouer à l'étape suivante: tenir debout. Je vacille et manque de m'écrouler mais tu me retiens in extrémis. Tu dis quelque chose à l'infirmier, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi tu parles. Mais je suis bien, contre toi, je n'ai plus la force de songer à ton dégoût, alors je profite traîtreusement de ta chaleur et de ta présence. Tu m'enfiles ton manteau à longs pans. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Dis-moi, est ce que je rêve ? Tu me portes à moitié dans les couloirs qui s'enchaînent, et je me cramponne à toi pour ne pas tomber, à ton odeur, et à ton corps source de chaleur, pour rester un minimum conscient.

* * *

Je suis à la place passager d'une voiture de Weiss, je ne me souviens plus de comment je suis arrivé là. Tu conduis à côté de moi, et ce silence que je déteste émane de toi, occupant l'habitacle de tôle. Je claque à nouveau des dents, sans réussir à me contenir. Je sens ta main sur mon front. Ta main fraîche, presque froide. Je me rendors sur cette sensation apaisante.

* * *

Je suis ... bien... Dans un cocon de chaleur, autrement dit, une couette. Soudain plusieurs choses me font émerger. C'est idiot, mais j'ai faim ET soif. En plus j'ai encore la migraine. Pour arranger le tout, les derniers événements me reviennent en force. ... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça ne va pas du tout. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans ma chambre, au dessus de la boutique. Alors tu m'as ramené là ... J'ai envie de pleurer. Rectification, je viens de fondre en larmes, assez peu courageusement. A côté de moi, une voix se fait entendre, c'est Yojhi, enfin, je crois.

-"Ohmi ? Tu te réveilles enfin ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, de partir comme ça ? Tu nous as fait peur.

-...

- ça ne va pas ? Ohmi ?

-... Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. "

J'ai presque plus de voix, c'est pathétique. Je sais que quand j'irais mieux, quand je sortirais de cette chambre, je devrais faire face à tes regards horrifiés, et ça m'est insupportable. Dès que je peux, il faut que j'aille voir Sakura, pour qu'elle t'aide, pour qu'elle fasse ce que je suis incapable de faire. En attendant, Yojhi me regarde étrangement. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

-" Ohmi, je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe. C'est à cause d'une fille ?

- pas vraiment...

- tu veux en parler ?

- nan mais merci

-tu veux que j'ailles chercher Aya ?"

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, la gorge douloureusement serrée, alors que je voudrais lui dire non, qu'il ne te dérange pas pour si peu, mais c'est trop tard, il s'est déjà levé. Oh non ! Je ne ... Tu vas ... Trop tard. On toque légèrement à la porte, j'ai peur, j'ai mal, et j'imagine ta gène et ton ennui.

... Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode. Voire même deux. Carrément une saison. Parce que là, je suis contre TON torse, dans TES bras. Soit je délire, soit je rêve, soit les médocs étaient sacrément périmés. Mais je n'ai plus mal. Tu vas parler, je sens les vibrations dans ta poitrine. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Et ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui m'attend. Quand tu auras parlé. Douleur atroce ...

-"Respire Ohmi ! Calme-toi et respire ! RESPIRE !

- Je ... Pardon ! Désolé ! Je ...

- Chut, calme-toi... Tout va bien, c'est moi qui suis désolé."

Tu t'excuses ?! Là, j'avoue, je suis complètement paumé. Ah nan, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant je suis complètement perdu, car tu viens de m'embrasser.

-" Tu es brûlant... Tu as dormi dehors ?

- J'ai pas dormi. Je ne pouvais pas.

- Je suis désolé ... J'aurai dû me reprendre plus vite et te rattraper..."

Mais. De. Quoi. Tu. Parles. ?

-"Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible que toi aussi tu m'aimes."

"Toi aussi" ? Mais alors ... Tu ... tu ... J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-" Aya, je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Pour toi c'est Ran. Juste toi. Dors, tu es malade et épuisé.

- Ran ...

- hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi"

Tu me souris. Je suis aux anges. Ton visage devient flou, tu me reposes sur le lit, mais ta main reste dans la mienne. Je t'aime Ran ...

FIN

Et voilà, enfin.

Quand je pense que cette fanfic a été écrit durant deux semaines, entre 1 et 2 heures du mat'. Merci madame l'inspiration aux horaires épuisants …

Enfin, si ce truc dégoulinant de guimauve vous a plu, ou si c'était écœurant, dîtes-le, s'il vous plaît.

Ah vi, j'oubliais. Yaura peut être une suite mais sous un autre nom je pense. Tant mieux ? Pas sûr grand sourire d'auteur aimant faire souffrir les bishonens.

Tyanilisha


End file.
